Which We Cannot Escape
by Siren's Bell
Summary: There are some fates which we cannot escape. Ganondorf x Zelda, set during Twilight Princess just before the final fight.


Hyrule's Princess is forced to kneel when she is brought into Ganondorf's presence. He rests his cheek on his fist and smirks at the princess. "I thank you for caring for my castle, Princess."

Zelda says nothing. Her face remains stoic and her eyes determinedly fixed one Ganondorf's face. He waves a hand at the guard, "Release her binds and then you are dismissed."

Once they are alone, Ganondorf stands directly in front of Zelda. He leans forward, his cold dark eyes studying her features. "You resemble her a great deal," he says, her hand brushing against her cheek. Zelda turns from and clenches her fists as his fingers trail along her arm. He lifts her hand and his mouth curls into a smirk as the Triforce symbol shines radiantly from her hand. "Do you know who I am, Princess?" he asks after a brief silence.

Zelda squares her shoulders and looks up at him as his towering frame circles her. "I do." she says firmly.

"You seem confident in your knowledge. Enlighten me."

"Ganondorf – The king of The ancient Gerudo Tribe. His plan to gain the Triforce thwarted by two children, no more than ten years of age." She casts her gaze up his torso, blue eyes lingering at the wound on his chest before finally reaching his eyes with her own. She firms her stance. "Am I correct?"

Ganondorf's face darkens before he turns back to Zelda and smirks. "Not thwarted. They merely delayed the inevitable."

Zelda inhales sharply as Ganondorf continues to speak with that wicked smirk gracing his features. "As I still remain. And where are your precious heroes? Long dead and gone."

A servant announces that dinner will be served shortly. "You may join me, if you so desire."

"I would rather not."

"Very well. You will not eat, however." He smirks at her expression before turning back to the servant. "Prepare a place for our dear Princess Zelda. She will be joining me," he turns to look at her, "Won't you, my dear?"

"If I refuse?"

"That was not a request. Now, I do not abide tardiness. So I do hope you are prompt." Ganondorf turns and with a swift swish of his cape, he thunders down the corridor to the dinning room.

Zelda finds the smell from the dinning room not altogether unpleasant. And Ganondorf's company was not...terrible. He had been quite gentlemanly. And yet an uneasy feeling manages to settle on her shoulders. Ganondorf simply did not strike her as the type to dine with the enemy.

He sweeps his cape and takes the chair Zelda's father once occupied long ago. "Please, Zelda, have a seat." He motions to the chair to his right. She sits and once again looks surprised when he orders that she be served first. "You look surprised, Princess. My hospitality is not to your satisfaction?"

Zelda shakes her head, "I am your prisoner...why..."

He raises his hand to silence her. "There is no excuse for unnecessary barbaric behavior. Now please. Eat. We will have more guests arriving shortly."

Her fingers clenches her fork tightly. She has an idea who these other "guests" are.

"Do you think him some kind of reincarnation?" He asks and smiles politely as she raises her head to level him with a stare. "I do hate to crush the life out of him then."

Zelda purses her lips and her gaze returns to her plate. And it appears that he is not the gentleman she had almost thought he was. How foolish it was of her to even think otherwise. Their meal carries on in silence until Ganondorf's commanding voice cuts through the air like the thick blade of the sword he wields. "You are displeased with me."

"And whatever gave you that idea?"

"You are silent. You have not once thanked me for being hospitable with you. I could have locked you in the dungeon and left you there to rot. I have no further use for you beyond the Triforce of Wisdom. So I would think you would at least express some sort of gratitude as I tried to remain civil in your regard."

Zelda tightens her mouth before forcing a smile. This earns a chuckle from Ganondorf as he folds his napkin. "There is no need to look so artificial, Princess. It certainly isn't as bad as all that, is it?" He turns his head to receive a whispered message from a servant before he smirks at Zelda. "Our guests will be arriving shortly. We must prepare." He stands and offers Zelda his hand.

She folds her hands in her lap and refuses to budge before his next statement catches her attention. "Could you imagine how powerful we would be if we were to align ourselves? If you were to become my queen?"

Zelda stands, her face fixed into a determined expression. "I would not grant you the privileged. You will not take my kingdom."

"I have no need to _take_ your kingdom, Princess. You have already given it to me." His hand remains offered to her and his smirk grows. "Now come. Let us embrace our destiny."

END


End file.
